cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Five Interesting Cytus Theories
Hey, I'm back! After making you guys wait for long enough, I finally decided to show you guys the type of thoughts that swirl around in my head when I'm playing Cytus. Now, do remember that these theories are most likely not what the developers were thinking of when creating the game. These are just fun little ways of thinking about what might've happened. Enjoy! Five Interesting Cytus Theories, by WheatyTruffles *'1. The characters in Chapter S are based off of chess pieces' This thought began with "Hmm...some of the characters in Chapter S are very identical...". Identical, in the fact that each character can be paired with another. And so, from this thought came the idea that each pair represents a different chess piece. Two rooks, two knights, two bishops, two royals (king/queen) and two pawns (even though there are actually eight pawns in chess). The pairs go like this: Theremin and Thaddeus are the pawns, Rest and Thundergar are the rooks (the two rather "inhuman" characters), Acoda and Rhymos are the knights, Dak and Archbishop are the bishops (one even has bishop in his name...) and the LVBNR5 pair are the king and queen. Theory that Orchestius or Telharmonius is a woman? Maybe... *'2. The three parts of Slit are based off of the three types of battle' Now, let it be known that I am not Christian...but I got this info off of a spiritual site. Sue me. Anyway, the site told of there being three different types of battles: Worldly Battles (wars and such), Spiritual Battles (battles with belief, etc.), and Battles With Oneself (personal conflicts). So, of course, I came up with the genius idea that each version of Slit followed these different battle types. The original Slit follows worldly battles, as the instrumentals are frantic, yet civilized, like most wars. Slit (Ver.A) follows spiritual battles, as the instrumentals are much more dramatic and other-worldly. Slit (Ver.B) follows battles with ourselves, as they are often the most chaotic and unpredictable. *'3. The events in Chapter K are a dream' Now, most people who come up with theories on Chapter K come to the consensus that Iris kills Rosabel, and that the alternate ending (Music. The Eternity of Us) is a dream. Well...try flipping the situation over. Try to be realistic here. Now, you might say "Screw realism! I'm here for fantasy and death!" Well, let me ask you: If you were in a fantasy realm, why would you be dreaming out completely realistic scenarios? Because Music's cover art features nothing out of the ordinary, it just looks like two regular school students, albeit with unusual hair styles. Yup. As lame as it seems, Iris simply dreamt of killing her best friend Rosabel. Or maybe that can just be an alternate ending, like the title says. *'4. Chapter 0 is simply about Vanessa's dreams as a child' Now, what's the deal with the prologue? Does it really have anything to do with Vanessa's story, or is it just a dumb side chapter? Well, take a look at Chapter 0's over art and Chapter 5's cover art. The woman in Chapter 5 (who we can obviously presume is Vanessa) has green eyes and short blonde hair. Now, look Chapter 0's art. The girl there has green eyes (slightly drowned out by the blue tint, but unmistakably green), and longer blonde hair (Vanessa probably went for shorter hair as an adult). It's Vanessa, without a doubt. Not too many others out there have Green Eyes. (Theory spawning off of Chapter 2?!?) Now, what about the songs? To put it simply, the songs are Vanessa's childhood dreams. Some dreams were massive and mystical (Endless Journey), some were frightening nightmares (Infernus), and some made no sense at all (Violet). Once again, a boring conclusion, but what can you do? *'5. Vanessa is taken over by an alternate AI' No more boring conclusions here, because we're digging into the FINAAAALLL...THEORY! That was lame... Anyway, short story, Vanessa was taken over by an alternate, unfriendly AI. Done. ...I'll explain... This happened around the end of Chapter 5, only two chapters after Vanessa's memory transfer. My proof? I can give three examples. Chapter 5's cover art is one. It simply shows a human remnant of Vanessa on the left, followed by a clone in negative colours on the right. Simply put, this is the alternate AI. Chapter 6's description is another. The description involves a large line of code, and although it's not too easy to decipher, it can be told that objects like emotion are being deleted. This is the alternate AI digging into Vanessa's intelligence and scrambling it, trying to create an alternate ego for Vanessa. A personality devoid of emotion. My third piece of evidence? Biotonic. Now, most of the songs in Chapter 5 come with little to no ground to form off of (exception on Holy Knight). They're mostly mish-mashes of colours and shapes, with figures like girls in dresses and dinosaurs. Wow. But Biotonic stands out. Why? Because the cover art is just...unfitting. Unsettling, even. Well, the girl in this cover art, big surprise from my way of thinking (sarcasm), is Vanessa. Going back to Vanessa's image, the girl in Biotonic's cover art has one green eye, and light coloured hair that we can assume is blonde (we can assume that the hair is longer because the girl is a previous image of Vanessa). Now, why is one eye green, and the rest of the picture is black and white? Well, that one green eye is the sign that Vanessa is fighting the AI trying to take hold of her, the AI being symbolized by the black and white colouring. The fact that Biotonic is the last song in Chapter 5 shows that the change took place at the end of the chapter, thus excusing her emotional actions shown in Alive: Vanessa's cutscenes. Looking later in between Chapters 6-9, Vanessa is shown to reveal little to no emotion, save for a small bit of faltering in Chapter 8 (the sight of "Another Me" would've been enough to cause a temporary glitch in the AI). In Chapter 10, we can safely assume that Vanessa has defeated the AI by bring life back to the planet. So...did I do good? If you think so, feel free to leave comments, or maybe leave comments to fix any mistakes I might've (probably did) make. See you all next time. Category:Blog posts